The on-demand delivery of software applications and multimedia data types such as audio, video, animation, etc. has not been practical until recently primarily due to the rates at which data is transmitted across communication networks. The rate at which data, formatted into a series of bits, is transmitted is referred to as a bit per second (bps). Early modems were capable of transmitting information at a rate of approximately 300 bits per second. Thereafter, the speeds at which modems were capable of transmitting and receiving data increased. With such increases in modem speed, the nature of network topologies as well as the types of data transmitted across networks began to evolve. With modem speeds of 9600 bps and 1200 bps computer networks such as the Internet were primarily an ASCII text environment with specific protocols and text messaging. Subsequent increases in modem speed enabled more complex information to be accessed over the Internet and other computer networks. While ASCII text paradigm still exist on the World Wide Web portion of the Internet today, the more recent increased bandwidth environment has enabled communication of more complex content and multimedia data types.
More recently, high performance broadband technology and cable modems, with connectivity speeds in excess of 1 million bps, are being deployed and offered by cable, telephone, cellular and satellite enterprises worldwide. Current broadband access networks include the cable industry's shared medium Hybrid Fiber Coax (HFC) networks and the telephone industry's digital subscriber lines (xDSL).
With the advent of broadband technology and broadband access networks, complex multimedia data types and software titles, previously only available on Compact Disc Read Only Memory (CD-ROM) and Digital Versatile Disc (DVD), hereafter referred to as “title(s),” are now capable of being remotely accessed by subscribers to broadband access network services.
There are, however, factors other than data rates that also have made on-demand delivery of titles impractical. One such obstacle preventing on-demand delivery of content including software and multimedia titles to date has been the requirement to have the title loaded onto the subscriber's local computer system in order to execute the title. Further, the widespread copying or “pirating” of title content, and the associated security risks associated with distribution of fully enabled copies of titles, has made on-demand distribution unattractive to software publishers and content libraries.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and system for on-demand delivery of executable software content, which does not require installation of the content on the subscriber's local computer system.
An additional need exists for a method and system to deliver content to subscriber's in an on-demand basis which provides security to protect the value of the content and which prevents unauthorized use and copying thereof. An additional need exists for a method and system in which content may be delivered across broadband access network in a manner which meets the latency requirements of the content being executed.